Systems have been utilized to enhance security at numerous public venues, including airports, public arenas, courthouses, etc. These systems have been primarily directed towards detecting objects, such as weapons, explosives, etc. which are concealed under clothing of individuals. However, these systems have had difficulty detecting such objects concealed within a heterogeneous environment, such as footwear which typically include different layers of different types of materials.
Accordingly, in some applications, individuals being screened are required to remove footwear for different inspection. Divestment of footwear during the scanning process is a significant impediment to efficient screening and may result in reduced throughput at security checkpoints, increased inconvenience, lost revenue and/or lost productivity.
At least some aspects of the present disclosure are directed towards methods and apparatus for screening footwear to identify objects therein.